<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>上班族和小老師的平安夜feat姜學長兼同事永晛 by whi_offon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289067">上班族和小老師的平安夜feat姜學長兼同事永晛</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whi_offon/pseuds/whi_offon'>whi_offon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,187</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whi_offon/pseuds/whi_offon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>**OOC<br/>**JAEPIL AU<br/>**雞弼<br/>**社畜上班族朴再興 x 幼稚園老師金元弼<br/>**原諒我已經脫離幼稚園二十幾個年頭不會寫太多不過我記得平安夜幼稚園都有餐會!!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>上班族和小老師的平安夜feat姜學長兼同事永晛</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.</p><p>平安夜的來臨雖然神聖，也是許多國家開始放假之始，但也絲毫沒有影響到落於首爾大大小小辦公室的忙碌。社畜的其中一員朴再興憤恨地想，為什麼美國總公司那邊放了大假，被分駐到韓國分公司的自己卻要因為年末而忙碌到好幾天都晚歸，甚至在這個耶誕節前夕都無法和家人團聚。</p><p> </p><p>「天啊快要九點了！終於趕完資料了！」朴再興在辦公室近乎快要崩潰低吼出聲。</p><p>「還來得及嗎？小朋友的活動？」同事姜永晛也是一臉疲倦，但還不忘關心同事的私生活，「他那邊也快要結束了吧？」</p><p>「餐會應該無法趕上了，快結束了吧，懇求上帝給我留點義大利麵也好……」朴再興不滿嘟囔著，「還好他們幼稚園離這裡不遠，應該還能接他回家。」</p><p> </p><p>聽著姜永晛和朴再興的對話，新來的實習生很驚訝那位看起來雖然年輕但是最年長但也不會年長到哪裡去的朴再興居然連孩子都有了；畢竟是新進人員，平常也不會接觸到部門的大前輩，更遑論對方的私生活了。</p><p>姜永晛在工作結束之後直接癱在原位上，美其名是孤家寡人平安夜隨便去便利商店買個豪華特餐就好，一邊和匆忙收尾的朴再興聊天；後者焦躁看著時間，總算在距離晚上九點還有十五分鐘的時間把工作處理好，拿著包就準備要離開。</p><p> </p><p>「掰～幫我和你家小朋友問好啊！」</p><p>「喔你待會也過來我家吃宵夜啊，算是你前幾天生日補償，那天還讓你加班到那麼晚。」</p><p>「工作狂你也知道啊，勞逸結合才是最正解好嗎～～好那我再休息一下好累，我大概十點半到你家？」</p><p>「嗯嗯好不說了小孩在問我要不要過去了。」</p><p> </p><p>實習生望著遠去美國人的背影，悄聲問著姜永晛，「前輩…朴前輩的孩子都上幼稚園啦？那麼晚沒去接可以嗎？」<br/>
眼前的姜永晛喔了一聲，說著不要緊今天平安夜嘛，他們那個是教會性質的園區，晚上還有餐會活動。</p><p>實習生沒有再多問，也只是默默收拾好包也準備要走人，就聽到姜前輩說了句，「而且他們家的小孩還是我學弟呢，不用怕不見。」</p><p> </p><p>2.</p><p>朴再興趕到園區門口的時候就看到金元弼身穿白色服裝，紅色點綴著有點冷冽的空氣，也讓周遭氣氛活絡了起來。<br/>
整齊的隊伍讓金元弼和另外一位男老師站在最後，朴再興的角度剛好可以看到金元弼牽著一位小朋友的手，準備前往商店街去報佳音。</p><p>朴再興沒有出聲，事實上周遭圍觀的人也很多，小朋友的家長們紛紛拿出手機或是更高級的設備錄影拍照著，朴再興一身上班族的服裝在人群之中也不顯突兀；他也偷偷照了他家小朋友溫柔對著孩子微笑的照片，在路燈的照映下彷彿都能聽到對方溫柔的聲音，好像那總是在童話中神聖的天使，帶來了希望和救贖。</p><p> </p><p>「啊，朴前輩，你不是去接你的小孩嗎？」</p><p>朴再興聽到聲音回頭，看是今天一起完成項目的實習生，他友善地點了點頭，「喔算是吧，他們報佳音活動快結束了，到十點而已，應該只剩兩三家。」</p><p>實習生看著朴再興一臉溫柔望著那群帶著小朋友們敲響店家門的幼稚園老師們，齊聲唱著耶誕歌曲，更加突顯了耶誕節來臨的氣氛，「哇，現在的幼稚園老師也真辛苦，要加班帶活動。」</p><p>「對啊，不過也難得，為了這兩天很辛苦，還好明天過完也就週末了。」</p><p>「也是。」實習生目光又飄回到了隊伍中，「啊好像結束了，看家長都去領他們的小孩了，前輩也去？」</p><p>「喔不用我在這邊等就好了。」</p><p>實習生還在想或許是前輩的夫人已經上前去接了，畢竟這種活動媽媽和爸爸也很常分開行動，他突然有點好奇前輩的夫人和小孩，也就跟著默默在旁邊等著。</p><p> </p><p>「喔！再興哥！」</p><p>實習生注意到是剛才站在隊伍最後的兩位男老師的其中之一，有點訝異他和前輩的熟悉程度。</p><p>「喔度雲啊，待會來吃些東西嗎？Brian待會也會來吃宵夜。」</p><p>「不了我太累了想先回去了，剛剛餐會也吃了不少，先走了啊。」</p><p>等待的期間也遇到幾個老師還有看起來像園長的人經過朴再興的時候和他交談了幾句，實習生想還真是看不出來自己的前輩會因為自己的孩子在這邊上學，就和老師們混得很熟的程度。</p><p>直到那看起來眉眼鋒利，但印象總是笑得很和煦的另外一位男老師站在眼前，朴再興一手拿過對方手上的食物袋，另外一隻手纏住對方的手掌，十指相扣，實習生才突然領會到下班前姜前輩那句話說得是什麼。</p><p>有點堂皇地和前輩道別，愣在原地看著朴再興高大的身軀靠在另外一位略顯矮小的男人肩上，也覺得這個耶誕節的開端就算沒有白霜點綴，卻也能在寒冷的溫度之下感受到浪漫和溫暖。</p><p> </p><p>3.</p><p>家裡面的布置因為金元弼在幼稚園工作而多了很多布偶和軟綿綿的靠枕，姜永晛算是金元弼和朴再興的家的常客了，他很喜歡吃完飯窩在沙發上被娃娃抱枕包圍的感覺。</p><p>三人分享著工作上的趣事，酒後三人都有點小醉，姜永晛說著當年明明是同一間大學畢業，金元弼居然跑去當幼稚園老師真的讓人嚇了一大跳，因為學校根本沒有幼保系好嗎；更讓人驚訝的是不知道哪一天就突然和外國人交往了，而且居然是同一間公司的同事。</p><p>金元弼笑著模仿當時姜永晛知道自己當幼稚園老師後的錯愕表情，小劇場上演，逗得兩位年紀稍長的哥哥笑了出來；笑過一陣後姜永晛突然感情上湧，「元弼啊你都不知道當時知道你們交往的時候我有多擔心……還和晟鎮哥討論了一整晚，欸JAE別這樣看我誰知道當時你是什麼人啊，充其量就是我的同事而已啊。」</p><p>「什麼啊為了我……幹嘛啊你們。」紅著的眼眶也不知道是酒醉還是因為感動。</p><p>「現在可放心了吧，我們已經是合法伴侶了。」朴再興哼哼，笑著牽過金元弼的手，輕撫著對方明顯在指節上的結婚戒指，一臉幸福。</p><p> </p><p>「這倒是，看著你們現在這樣真的很好。」姜永晛收起觸動情感的姿態，目光移到已經沸騰的鍋爐中，「喔喔現在可以放拉麵了吧，元弼啊再幫我拿三包感謝。」</p><p> </p><p>結束之後幫有點醉意的姜永晛叫了車，兩人也有點倦態。朴再興摸上金元弼透著睏意的面龐，「先去洗澡，這邊我來收拾。」</p><p>「嗯……能直接睡嗎？」</p><p>答案當然是不行的，朴再興拍了拍金元弼身上唯一豐滿的屁股，催促著對方趕緊進去洗漱，自己則動作迅速地收拾好剛剛宵夜場留下的痕跡。</p><p>等朴再興也將一身的疲憊給收拾好後已經深夜，雙人床上那擁有捲曲毛髮的男子就同第一天在教會認識他的樣貌一樣，青澀像個大男孩，熟睡的面龐讓人想要好好珍惜。</p><p>他攬過對方縮在角落的身軀，讓對方窩著的地方轉移到自己身上，「唔25號了，Merry Christmas my little teacher.」</p><p> </p><p>#MerryChrismas_JAEPIL</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>